Kraamato (BK)
Kraamato is a male Shadow Matoran from the RPG series, Bionicle Kingdoms. He is play by Jedi Master J. on Bzpower. So far, he only appear in BK IV. History Kraamato's history is shroud much in shadows as he preferred to keep his past to himself. This is either from a command by Icarax or just plainly a want to be mystery to his foes. Either way, it just shows he lacks the want to connected with others around him. It is known that he was create by Doctor Houmutra, who was a Makuta Vulgaris that look like a hybrid of bat and Toa, that had used the methods for creating Rahi to form the Matoran. It notable to mention that he hadn't expect much from Matoran, when he was being created, as he doubt the Matoran would know how to speak the Matoran language. Although this may of been lie that he told an associate to buy more time from Icarax to develop the Matoran. Its unknown, if this buying of time had work, but most likely it did as the Matoran seem to be able to think intelligently and speak the Matoran language. In the very least, it has been mention he was train to use his abilities by Makuta Vulgaris that created him. The rest of his history until his appearance in Metru Nui is unknown, but maybe reveal over time, if the character isn't kill off. He would first be spotted by Torickparu as he tried to set a Shadow Leech Bomb in the room of which Torickparu and a Toa known as Tahdwin were in. From this scene and later things mention, it has been noted that he was a part of what makes the Shadow Attacks on Metru Nui occurred as he uses Shadow Leeches Bombs to steal light from Rahi to cause trouble in the city. He also took action, after the fail attend to attack Torickparu and Tahdwin with a Shadow Leech bomb, by convincing the local hybrid spiders of the library wing to support the cause of the League and keep those two way from the Fountain of Gali long enough for him to use his shadowy skill to damaged the fountain's mirror beyond repair. With the mirror in pieces, the fountain's light energy thus die and water began to dry up to nothing, but a puddle was left. Not the least, Torickparu and Tahdwin prove to be strong foes against the spiders and were able to use last portion of healing water to heal JMJ back to healthy state. During the healing process, a powerful blast of light had come over most of the room that both spiders and Kraamato fled for safety. It just so happen his second duty was right above him as he race through an air vent to escape light by heading to the surface. He would then find the Makuta Vulgaris send by Icarax to get the tablet and as soon as they made their way out of fighting local Toa, he lead them inside to the tablet room. Before reaching the room of the tablet, he runs into trouble with a hood Toa, who want to try use a strange mask to break into Kraamato's mind to find out what was going on. But Kraamato prove to be very unwilling to give to mask 's power to force one's will to show one's life in a collections of books centered on memories. The Toa felt it would be useless to keep the Matoran locked here, especially considering his friends would be looking for him, so the Toa release him. Unknown to them, they were being watch by the Toa as Kraamato lead them to the room of the tablet and they set up their plan to get it. As the plan went nice and smoothly for the Makuta Vulgaris, the Toa had rush in the room to stop them from getting the tablet, but unfortunate, Kraamato expect him to return and cut him with his hands through the gut. With him out of picture, everything look like it would go nice and easy for the Makuta, but a back up trap that Kraamato didn't know about was set off to release a horde of hungry Blade Burrowers. It would thus become a race to stay alive as they ran to try to escape with the tablet without losing a part of their person. They would unfortunate enter the lair of an old Kraawa, who dislike the idea of having visitors like them. It began to attack them, but soon they need to split their focus on the Kraawa and try to get Kraamato back from the close to barely living Toa that had been stalking them until the injury in the gut arrive. Wanting revenge, the Toa took the Matoran to use as living armor on his injury, so the Makuta Vulgaris would have trouble fighting him out of worried of hurting their friend. This plan work to some effect, but it end up getting the Matoran torn off him for a little bit by Gradien, who try to use the link between Makuta and Shadow Matoran to even the playing field. This didn't work to well as Kraamato felt Gradien in his mind seeing his private memories and the Toa quickly used the Matoran's angry as a perfect distraction to remove the two from each other. He would then be seal into a wall by the Toa, so no escape attend would work without a chance of him being able to crush the Matoran, if they try to break him out. As such, Kraamato had just watch the battle until the Toa made a run for it with the tablet in hand. The Makuta Vulgaris and him would then chase him until the General came and surprise attack the Toa to get the tablet back for the others. As soon as the group made it up to the General, they would be teleport to Voya Nui by Icarax, who had been waiting for their arrival on Voya Nui, since he convinced the Rahkshi to join the cause. Icarax wasn't at all pleased to see Kraamato with them. Supposedly his second job there was helping the Makuta Vulgaris retrieved a tablet for Icarax from the Archives. He was also a spy for the League of Shadows as well. And upon arriving on Voya Nui with Makuta Vulgaris that he help retrieved the tablet, he was punished with horrible pain for disobeying orders to remain in the city to make sure the Shadow attacks continue and the Toa there remain one step behind in their new master plan. Once the punishing was done, Kraamato was allow to tag along to Xia to retrieved a piece of the Mountain for Icarax's plan. It is unknown what it is needed for, but the tablet appear to have a list of dark related items to gather for the master plan dealing with Karzahni. Anyway, the group had gotten the tablet and were quickly teleport to Destral to stored it in there for Icarax to find. In the meantime, the group had run into the Makuta Vulgaris watching Karda Nui, who were heading to try make the Toa leader, Veef, talk. Unfortunate one of their own had serious mutants that made air pretty much poison to them. To save the Makuta Vulgaris, Kraamato took action to lead them to his creator, who was the brilliant but rude doctor and scientist of Destral. Dr. Houmutra had shown no interest to help them and seem not at all to care that one of his creations came back. But eventually, he was convinced to help under the threat of losing chemicals needed for projects of his. He healed her quickly and then rudely told them to leave, when the chemicals still needed time to set in and sleeping chemical to get out of her system. They left, but not without the normal insults that Dr. Houmutra seem not angry at hearing as his focus return to his new experiment at hand. Kraamato, having saw no point in sticking with either group, decide to head down to the Cafeteria with an old friend of his that he run into along the way to leading the others to Dr. Houmutra's office. There the two had discussed about the strange Toa, who appear to represent an organization, in Metru Nui that Kraamato run into. Kraamato had wish to start investigation about this organization, just in case, it could be a threat to them, but knew that due to the thin ice that he was already standing on with Icarax that it wouldn't be wise. Eventually he made up his mind and decide to forget Icarax in order to get his answers. But before doing this, he had left for Dr. Houmutra's laboratory again to steal from his former creator an experimental shadow based Toa Stone that he planned to use on himself in Metru Nui. After a short fight with his creator, he was able to get the stone from him and then take a portal through the clock in the Doctor's closet, which send him back to Metru Nui. It didn't take long for him to find trouble, which he, of course, started due to having heartless cause the murders of six Rahkshi and two Toa. This trouble came in the form of two Rahkshi, Talerahk and Quorahk, who witnessed the murder and quickly act by striking Kraamato down from the air. For a moment, they questioned him about who he was and what he was doing here, but had little success in getting the truth, so Quorahk had put him into what could be considered a deep sleep in order to be able to carry him else where for the time being. Powers As a Shadow Matoran, Kraamato has a limited power over shadow. This includes the ability to shoot small shadow-bolts from his hands, and an increased weakness to light-based attacks. Unlike his Shadow Matoran counterpart, he is able to manipulated his appearance in few ways to make him look more like a normal Matoran. First, he can control how his fingers' look to a degree that they could become as sharp as knifes or as dull as an eraser. He also can do the same with the fangs of his teeth coming from his mask to lessen his mask overall horrid appearance. And lastly, he has enfolding in his back to tuck his wings into, so he may hide them. These features are obvious mention to help keep him being a Shadow Matoran secret to others. Trivia * His name was form by the taken of the Matoran word, Kraahkan, and combining it with the word, Matoran. It was basically a name to hint at his Shadow Matoran-ness. * Jedi Master J. is also currently debating about this character being able to became a Toa consider his formation was not how average Matoran form meaning that become Toa doesn't seem likely as then Rahi would become Toa like figures. Category:Matoran (BK)